


小狗

by Doyouwantsomewater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 圆/奎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouwantsomewater/pseuds/Doyouwantsomewater
Summary: 看了那句话吗？大概意思是小狗不会因为你欺负他而恨你，他只会在你来找他的时候陪着你。啊！我真的射爆，这说的不就是金那个什么奎吗？我真的控制不住自己的双手立马疯狂产出一篇爱情故事。恩…cp是圆和奎，圆的超级忠诚小奎，被欺负了也不变心，最后两个人幸福的在一起。（有【18禁】片段，操我们大型犬小葵…[捂嘴]）
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

金珉奎喜欢全圆佑，但他不敢说，也不能说，因为全圆佑有女朋友。

那天金珉奎还在店里接客，全圆佑突然发了短信叫他去他家。金珉奎当然知道对方要干嘛，只不过他现在的客人已经在浴室洗澡了，马上就要开始工作了，这个当口他很难脱开身。

最终金珉奎被老板骂的狗血淋头，叫人顶替了自己去接客人，然后以每秒两百米的速度疯一样的跑到了全圆佑的家。

金珉奎站在全圆佑家门口紧张的快疯掉，心脏还没有因为刚才的激烈运动平复，脸颊微微透着红。

全圆佑为他开了门，看着金珉奎脸上笑的很温柔，看的金珉奎偷偷的疯狂心动。

全圆佑揽上了金珉奎的腰，嘴唇率先吻住了对方，连着后退几步把人堵到了墙上，一只手灵活又着急的解开了金珉奎的皮带，抚摸着柔韧温热的巧克力色皮肤，指尖一寸一寸略过细腻流畅的肌肉线条，这才顺着腰线向下钻进了对方的内裤里。纤细修长的手指揉弄着巨大的男根，充满技巧的挑拨很快就让男生兴奋起来。金珉奎发抖着忍不住向上逃脱，又因为太舒服不停地往男人的怀里靠，欲求不满又急迫的等着男人的下一步动作。

金珉奎喉咙里发出细微的呻吟，在安静的家里被男人听的一清二楚。全圆佑按住金珉奎过于难耐的腰，搂住对方往卧室里带。

金珉奎首先被全圆佑推到床上，马上就被男人欺身压上来，衣服被对方急迫又暴力的全部扒了下来。金珉奎还没帮全圆佑脱下外衣，自己就已经全都光着了。

这么多次了金珉奎还是脸红的像个苹果，他的心脏因为太喜欢而跳的飞快，被全圆佑占有的动作让他幸福的想笑出来，又在对方抚摸上自己的身体的时候激动的想哭出来。身后不属于正常男女性爱的小洞被全圆佑用手指疯狂的进出，指尖一下一下都戳到自己的最敏感的地方。金珉奎在极度兴奋的激动之余又被快感逼迫的快要窒息。他下意识的挺起腰肢和胸脯，眼睛放空的盯着天花板，声音被堵在了干涩的喉咙中，然后眼前一片发白的被手指插到了高潮。

金珉奎一瞬间跌回床上，呼吸和心跳还没反应过来的时候，理智却支配着身体下意识的做出动作。他一把将全圆佑推到了床上，体位变换之时自己来到了上面，他努力的聚焦看着全圆佑，双手抚摸着男人的性器，然后用嘴含了起来。

这是他工作的一部分，他会给每一位有需要的客人做口交，运气好的时候能多挣一点小费。全圆佑按着金珉奎的头最后泄在了对方的口腔里，被金珉奎一股气咽了下去。

至此工作才正式开始。金珉奎主动的跨坐在全圆佑的身上，手扶着对方的性器对准自己的穴口，毫不犹豫的坐了下去，然后自己动了起来。

全圆佑迷恋的抚摸着金珉奎锻炼良好的身体，这时候金珉奎还没有可怕愤怒的肌肉，还都只是薄薄的线条，看起来不是一般的美。全圆佑的双手来回上下游走，性器被金珉奎夹的相当舒服，他配合着对方的动作一边向上顶着，每一下都对准男生最受不了的地方，听医生说那是前列腺，全圆佑的龟头就正在抵着金珉奎敏感的前列腺一下一下折磨人的摩擦。

那个地方真的很管用，金珉奎不仅全身的失了力气软了下来，连眼睛里也充满了晶莹的泪光。全圆佑恶趣味的看着，只要他一往上顶，金珉奎的眼泪就会被抖的掉下来一颗。

太好看了，太漂亮了，全圆佑忍不住的感叹，他几乎要被金珉奎出落凡尘的美貌所感动。虽然心里很是尊敬，但下身顶弄的动作不出意料的越来越大，他看到金珉奎整个优美的上身都紧绷起来，嘴上不停的哭喊着眼泪也拼命的掉。在一片兵荒马乱中，全圆佑和金珉奎一起高潮了。

金珉奎脱力的倒在了全圆佑的怀抱里，发抖着努力寻找呼吸。可是就在这短暂的温馨之时，家里的门铃响了起来。

金珉奎一下子吓得起身，下意识的疯狂找衣服穿好。全圆佑也是一脸惊慌的样子，动作慢吞吞的整理好衣物，像是还没搞清楚情况一样。

全圆佑的女朋友来了，金珉奎脸红红的来到客厅，对着那个漂亮苗条的女人害羞的笑。

“秀侦，这是我朋友，今天来家里玩，打个招呼吧。”

金珉奎听到朋友两个字先是一愣，然后又马上调整好表情笑着和女友挥挥手，来不及做多余的动作，金珉奎就眼睁睁的看到全圆佑熟练的搂过女友的腰带对方入座。

最后金珉奎楞楞的和二人告了别，一个人灰溜溜的离开了全圆佑的家。

金珉奎似乎是第一次见全圆佑的女友，不过他以前听对方提过几次，但都记得不是太清。

金珉奎自称对感情比较迟钝，不太能分清别人的喜怒哀乐，也不知道自己真正想要的究竟是什么。所以他一直不求回报单恋着名草有主的全圆佑。他曾经以为只要自己不说破，就可以一直单纯的喜欢下去。

可是揉了揉眼角，金珉奎却发现那里湿润了起来，因为在外面也不能哭出来。就在那一瞬间他感觉委屈的要命，嘴唇都情不自禁瘪了下来。他希望自己能一觉睡到天亮，然后就忘了这件事。

金珉奎浑浑噩噩的过了很久，那天全圆佑下意识搂住女生腰的动作被他记到现在，一闲下来就开始想。他想着两个人平时该有多亲密，多幸福，跟偷情落魄的自己完全不一样。

哪怕一天，不不不，哪怕只有一秒钟一瞬间，全圆佑要是能喜欢上自己，该有多好呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 点next chapter看下一章


	2. 小狗2

全圆佑很久都没有再找过金珉奎。

从那以后，金珉奎就像一只找不到主人的小狗，因失去关心宠爱而变得不知所措垂头丧气。

直到全圆佑的女友在几个星期以后亲自找上金珉奎的门来，金珉奎才知道世界上没有什么单纯的暗恋和爱情。

那个名叫“秀侦”的女人，突然疯狂的砸着店里的桌椅，指着一动不敢动的金珉奎大喊，那些不入耳的话语像刀子一样刻在金珉奎的耳边和心上。玻璃杯一下子砸在了他的额角，鲜血还没来得及涌出来，金珉奎就率先腿软的跪倒下去，马上又被不明物体砸中而跌在地上。女人的高跟鞋没轻没重的踩着身体，金珉奎已经分不清到底是身上在痛还是额头在痛了。

可是结果不算差的是，全圆佑亲自来看了金珉奎。

那天天气特别好，阳光透过病房的窗户满满的洒进来。金珉奎看着全圆佑走进来，来到自己身旁。

“对不起。”

“对不起，因为我的疏忽把你害成这个样子。”

全圆佑的眼神温柔的快要溢出水，金珉奎看着心脏一抽一抽，眼泪下意识的掉了下来。

被全圆佑发现后，对方一下子就惊慌起来，马上把金珉奎抱到怀里，手心不断地拍着男生的背部。

“别哭了，没事了没事了，我已经和她分手了，现在没事了，她不会再来找你了。我错了，我真的错了，你别哭了……”

全圆佑似乎因为没有安慰过男生所以慌乱了阵脚，不停地说我错了我错了也没见怀里的男生情绪安稳下来。

金珉奎知道自己有点傻，别人也都对他这么说。这一次他似乎感觉到自己的傻了，明明已经被人女友打的住进医院了，他还是不争气的偷偷喜欢着那个人。金珉奎好想像电视剧里那样干脆的一刀两断，可是他怎么也做不到，这对他来说太难了。

金珉奎想着想着越哭越大声，像在游乐园里和妈妈走失的小孩，伤心的哇哇大哭。

/

那天是金珉奎这段时间以来最难忘的一天——全圆佑陪了自己一整天。

全圆佑原本可以不用呆那么久的，可是他那天听到了金珉奎直截了当的告白——男生哭完以后一股气全都说了出来，像是憋在心里委屈了很久一样。

全圆佑肯定是被吓的不轻，可是他不像金珉奎那么傻，也比金珉奎想象的要更男人一点。他没法就这么放着喜欢自己那么久的金珉奎一个人在医院。

事实上全圆佑并不喜欢自己的女朋友，他是同性恋，根本就没办法喜欢上任何一个女生。那人原本是家里给他找的相亲对象，父母还逼人太甚要求他们一定要在一起，不出意外的话二人会在几个月之后订婚。

可是在看见金珉奎的第一刻，全圆佑就心猿意马了，他抛下了一切找上了那个男生。一开始只是买身过夜，后来就直接约到了家里了，然后事情越闹越大越来越收不住。得知女友找金珉奎报仇后，全圆佑一个从来不对女人动手的人都差点暴走，他持着仅有的道德感忍的青筋暴起才没对女人动手。

直到看到金珉奎现在这幅样子，全圆佑心疼的快要死了。他艰难的冷静下来想了很久，最终做出了决定。

“那就在一起吧。”

金珉奎哭着半路中被全圆佑唯一一句回应堵的目瞪口呆。

“你不是喜欢我吗，我也喜欢你，那咱们就在一起吧。怎么样？”

不知道这句话是否出于安慰自己的目的，但是金珉奎管不了那么多了，他想都没想就答应了。

全圆佑坦白了事实，对金珉奎说自己根本就不喜欢那个女友。金珉奎一开始还不信，说不喜欢为什么还交往那么久，全圆佑就非常耐心的给他解释原因。

金珉奎这才被全圆佑哄好，尽管一身的伤他也什么都不计较了，看着全圆佑笑的一脸得意又幸福。

然后金珉奎突然紧紧的抱住全圆佑，好半天都不松开。

“这么开心吗？”

全圆佑被搂的快喘不上气了。

“让我抱抱嘛，你知道我想这么做多久了吗…我几乎每天晚上都会这么梦到你。”

金珉奎太开心了，简直就像掉进了蜂蜜罐子里，仿佛小狗终于等到了自己心爱的主人一样，他再也不想松开了。


End file.
